A New Direction
by SimplyStarkidAmy
Summary: Mercedes helps Kurt to get over his love for Finn
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people!  
Basic summary - Mercedes helps Kurt to get over Finn  
Disclaimer - sadly I don't own Glee, Mercedes or Kurt - but am planning to run to LA to steal Chris Colfer - I'll let you know how that goes :)  
Enjoy my pretties!  
**_

Kurt sighed as he pushed through the doors on McKinley High. _Just another day_ he thought to himself, straightening his new Gucci jacket, pausing to glare at the jocks that dared to cross his path. This jacket was new and he was not getting it ruined in another dumpster dive. He walked towards his locker, a small smile playing on his lips as he noticed the diva leaning against it.

"Hey 'Cedes" He said, pulling his bag off his shoulder and opening his locker

"Hi Kurt, loving the outfit" Mercedes said, eyes critically analyzing every inch of Kurt's outfit.

"why thank-you. I invested the better part of an hour choosing the shoes. As we know shoes can make or break an outfit. And of course we don't want to look bad, as every day is..."

"...an opportunity for fashion...I know. You tell me every day." Mercedes completed, rolling her eyes at the small boy next to her.

"Well, until you destroy that technicolored insult to your wardrobe, I will continue to remind you, because Mercedes Jones, nothing is more important to me that your sense of fashion..." Kurt trailed off as a tall boy walked past, and then sighed dreamily, slumping against his locker. Mercedes didn't even have to look to find out who made Kurt swoon.

Finn Hudson

In Kurt's eyes, other than his wardrobe being limited to Hollister and Abercrombe & Fitch, Finn was flawless. His cute stupidity only made him better.  
In short, Kurt Hummel was totally in love with Finn Hudson.  
Kurt drifted back to reality, only to be confronted my a very irritated, and almost pitiful looking Mercedes."What?" Kurt exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and worry

"Kurt, you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's no fair. He has Rachel now. It's time for you to move on. Get over him."  
Each word of Mercedes rant seeped through Kurt's impeccable facade. it was true though. Since Sectionals, Finn and Rachel had gone all High School Musical and hooked up.

"I know Mercedes, but the truth is..." Kurt took a breath to compose himself, "...the truth is I don't know how to get over him. I love him, I really do, and I don't know how to start getting over him."  
Kurt peeked through his perfect bangs at a now smirking Mercedes.

"The I guess we're gonna have to make you get over him." She said, grinning now.

"You cant mean..." Kurts face contorted with horror as Mercedes nodded, "NO, Mercedes please...have MERCY!" Kurt begged, knowing there was no use.

"Oh no white boy. We're setting you up" And typing manically on her cell, Mercedes strutted off, leaving Kurt fixed is sheer horror

_**A/N – ok – this is my first fan-fic and I hope you like. I know it's short but this is more of a sort of prologue to it all  
**_

_**please review :)**_


	2. First Date

_**Ok - this one is a bit longer (yay!)  
I'm still kinda new to this so they are gonna be kinda short till I get into the swing of things :)  
I don't own Glee, or the characters in Glee (unfortunatly!) but I do own the Mystery Man ;)**_

Kurt was sitting in his baby, listening to the soundtrack to _Moulin Rouge_, thinking about the day that had just passed. It had to be, on record, one of the worst days he had experienced. Not only had Mercedes come up with this absurd plan to get Kurt to recover from his ongoing infatuation with one Finn Hudson, but Rachel been transferred into his Spanish class, meaning that he now had to spend not only the couple of inescapable hours with her in Glee, but extra time with her in Spanish, a lesson that he struggled to find interest in anyway. To add to this, the chair that he sat on in the cafeteria had gum on the seat, so his new, almost too tight, skinny jeans had chewing gum on them, which would be a nightmare to get out. And to top it all off, Mr Schue had come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea for him and Rachel to sing a duet to _I Will Always Love You _by Whitney Housten.

"I mean does he actually think that anyone could convincingly sing a love song to Rachel? Really Mr Schue..." Kurt muttered to himself, as the introduction to _Come What May_ filled the car and he glanced in the rear-view mirror adjusting his perfect bangs.

_Beep Beep_

Kurt's phone announced that he had an incoming message.

Incoming Message - Mercedes Jones

Kurt picked up his iPhone and tapped the screen and sighed, shaking his head at the message:

_**Get yourself ready white boy! Saturday night – you and your first Mystery Guy – Movies**_

_**Me and Tina will be spying so PLAY NICE!**_

"Will she ever learn..." Kurt thought, though inside he felt kind-of excited at the prospect of meeting someone...new. He thought that he must be the only gay guy in Lima but evidently not. Hmm, maybe the world was smaller that he thought.

It was Saturday morning and Kurt was sitting in the middle of his wardrobe, with several sketches around him, each one showing possible outfits for later.

"Urgh - I can't possibly choose one..the D&G shirt with the Gucci pants, or the Alexander McQueen, or ...ARGH!" Kurt stood up and started pacing around his immaculate bedroom, "I suppose it's only the movies, so I should dress casually..." Kurt trailed off, heading back into his wardrobe, grabbing a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a midnight blue Marc Jacobs shirt and running to the mirror and holding the clothes in front of him to see if they would go together, which, of course, they did.

Grinning to himself, he placed the chosen outfit gently on his bed so they didn't crease and walked over to his dressing table, grabbing a headband and pushing his bangs back from his face, he started his thorough moiturising regime. For a decent result, he knew it would take at least 3 hours.

At seven-thirty, Kurt climbed the stairs out of his basement and told his dad that he was going out with Mercedes for the night, and not to expect him back for a couple of hours.

"Okay Kurt, just be careful and don't talk to strangers and don't stay out all night." His dad said, pulling his eyes unwillingly from the _Deadliest Catch _marathon that was showing to nod googbye to his son.

Kurt climbed into his car and set off to the cinema with Amazonian sized butterflies in his tummy.

He pulled into the cinema parking lot next to Mercedes' car and got out, shooting evils at Tina who was hiding in the passenger seat to talk to Mercedes.

"You ready Kurt? Looking forward to meeting your Mystery Man?" Mercedes grinned, taking Kurt's arm and pulling him along-side her

"Yes, of course Mercedes! I mean who wouldn't look forward to meeting a total stranger for a date? It really is the pinnicle of good things!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes and flicking his bangs into a more appropriate position, "I can't believe that I am actually doing this. You do realise that I only turned up to humour you.." he continued, smiling slyly to his best friend.

"Oh really? Well for someone who is only humoring me, you have made an effort to dress up haven't you? I like the whole chic subtlty look though...very nice." Mercedes said, appraising every inch of Kurt's well thought out outfit, from the shirt, to the black Converses he had slipped on.

"You think so? It's only something I threw on last minute..." Kurt lied smoothly, not wanting Mercedes to know the sheer amount of effort that had gone into this outfit.

They approached the glass doors of the cinema and Mercedes stopped and pointed at a tall, dar haired boy who was sitting inside.

"Ok, his name is Jamie, he is a bass player in a band and he's allergic to peanuts! Ok go!" And with that, she shoved Kurt roughly through the door before running back to meet Tina in her car

Kurt composed himself and then strutted over to the guy that Mercedes had pointed out.

_Well well well, she has good taste _Kurt though as he approached the boy, smiling.

"Erm...it's Jamie right? I'm Kurt...My friend said to meet you here..." Kurt trailed off, getting temporarily lost in Jamie's soft grey eyes and blinding rock star smile

"Yeah..Mercedes told me about you. Hi Kurt, nice to finally meet you." Jamie grinned, running a hand nervously through his dark brown hair, "So...ermm...what did you want to see? I personally don't really fancy Clash of the Titans, but other than that, I'm good with whatever you want to do." Jamie smiled walking towards the ticket offices.

Not really paying attention to the film lists, Kurt chose the first one he saw, which was some rom-com. He was too busy being distracted by Jamie's good looks.

_Ok Kurt, calm down - you have known him all of what? Five minutes? STOP hyperventalating! NO! Stop with the romantic fantasies - ok, seriously - sunsets? beach? how cliche can you get?_

Kurt was too busy yelling at himself to notice that Jamie was talking to him, only catching on when Jamie grabbed his shoulder to catch his attention

"I'm sorry - what were you saying?" He asked,trying not to pay too much attention to warm tingly feelings that were radiating fromhis shoulder.

"I was just saying that you look really nice tonight. I mean Mercedes said you were into fashion and all but seriously - you look pretty damn good." Jamie said, his eyes taking in every detail of Kurts outfit.

"Oh, thankyou! It's just something more casual. You are looking pretty good yourself." Kurt said, looking at what Jamie was wearing, black loose fitting jeans and a blue and white checked shirt. Basic, but looked very _very _good on him.

By the time the movie had started, Jamie and Kurt were having a deep conversation about whether stirrup pants were socially acceptable. As the lights dimmed, Kurt couldn't help but notice Jamie shifting closer to him, his arm brushing against Kurts on the arm rest. By the time the film ended, Jamie was holding Kurt's hand gently and Kurt was just staring at their entwined hands grinning.

_Ah my beautiful Mercedes - never again will I doubt your superior judgement _he thought, sighing contentidly as the lights came on.

Jamie rose, pulling Kurt up with him. Their hands stayed locked together as they walked out, causing a few remarks and funny looks, but Kurt couldn't care less. To him it just seemed...right.

Jamie walked Kurt to his car and twisted Kurt around so they were facing eachother.

"So, Kurt Hummel, this is where we part ways. I had a really good night. Thanks" Jamie smiled a slightly lop-sided grin which made Kurt's heart melt

"Yeah, me too. It was...amazing" Kurt sighed, "Erm...do you mind if I take your number?" He asked.

"Not at all, as long as you promise to call." Jamie said, typing his number into Kurts iPhone, before taking his other hand, "I meant it though, I had an amazing time." And he slowly bent down and pecked Kurt on the cheek before walking backwards. "Call me" he called, before jogging towards his car.

By now, Kurt's legs had turned to jelly and he slumped against his car and sighed, touching his cheek. He smiled to himself and got in his car, vowing to call Mercedes as soon as he got home.

_**Ok - thats chapter 2  
hope you guys liked - I thought after what he got dished out to him in Theatricallity, Kurt deserved a bit of happiness!**_

_**Any and all reviews and constructive criticism's welcome  
**_


	3. The Only Exception

_**Ok - thank-you all for the wonderful reviews  
Y'all are so kind  
This is named after one of my favourite songs, The Only Exception by Paramore  
I don't own Glee, Paramore or their songs, just Jamie :)  
Enjoy**_

Kurt pulled into his driveway and let the song he was listening to fade out before he cut the engine. It wasn't really a song that people would expect Kurt to listen to, but Tina had brought him the album, (something called _Brand New Eyes _by a band called Paramore), for Christmas and he felt bad not listening to it. Unexpectedly, he fell in love with one of the songs on the album, _The Only Exception_.

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

Kurt sighed, realising just how much those last few lines really meant to him. He thought that he would never feel anything past a deep friendship for anyone outside of Finn, but it seemed that Jamie was now his only exception. When he came to realise this, Kurt smiled to himself, on his way to believing that there was someone out there waiting for him, and maybe that someone was Jamie.

Kurt walked into his house, closing the door quietly (he could hear his dad's snores from the couch) and crept down into his dark basement. He turned on his lights and jumped, as he noticed that he was not alone.

"Well, well, well. Was I right or was I right?" Mercedes said, grinning at Kurt, "You know, you ought to trust my judgement more often. 9 times out of 10 I'm usually right." She added, sitting down on his couch, next to Tina.

"Ok, firstly yes you were right and I apologise, secondly, I'm guessing the one time out of ten that you were wrong was when you decided that that _horrendous_ jacket you are yet to burn was a good purchase, and thirdly, _**how did you get into my house**_?" Kurt said, perching himself neatly on the end of his bed, staring intently at the girls in front of him.

"Well, I was all for scaling the walls and jumping through the windows, but Mercedes thought that taking the door would be a more conventional method." said Tina rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah - enough of this. Spill!" Mercedes said, moving to sit next to Kurt on his bed.

Kurt gave the girls a very detailed review about what had happened that night, from Jamie telling him that he looked _pretty damn good_, to which they both sqealed excitedly, to his goodnight kiss on the cheek, to which both girls sighed softly and Mercedes hugged him fiercly, partially suffocating him.

"Ah my little Kurt is growing up with a boyfriend and everything. I'm so proud!" Mercedes sniffed, actually tearing up.

"Hey nothing is official...yet" Kurt said, still grinning widly. Strangly, hearing his name in the same sentence as 'boyfriend' in a positive way made him fill up with happy thoughts. He felt all Peter Pan like, as if he could fly.

oOoOoOo

After an hour of heated discussion about Jamie, fashion, Jamie, Glee songs and more Jamie, the girls decided to head home before Burt woke up and found them there. Apparently, though he was resigned to the fact that Kurt was gay, after the whole Brittany incident, he didn't want girls staying over with Kurt, just in case.

After showing the girls out, Kurt walked back into his basement room and picked up his phone, to find he had a message;

**Hey there  
I got your number when I gave you mine  
Had an amazing night with you Kurt, thank you. You are a fabulous person, don't let anyone tell you any different.  
Anyway, I'm just texting you to ask if you want to go out with me again some time? Like, say, tomorrow? Meet me in the park at 12. Bring a blanket.  
Goodnight ;)  
Jamie  
x**

Kurt read the text several times before doing an embarrasing High School Musical style jump of glee in the air sqealing before he had the composure to text back;

**Well hello there Jamie  
**

**I had a great night too. And thank you, you too are amazing :)  
I would love to meet you tomorrow  
A blanket would be required? Well I shall assume it's another dress down occasion  
Goodnight to you too  
**

**Kurt x**

Kurt his send and walked over to his dressing table. If he was meeting Jamie tomorrow then he would be in serious need of his night-time skin care routine so he would be glowing on the outside, as well as on the inside. Flashing a smile at his reflection, he commenced his routine, starting with an aloe vera and eucalyptus face mask.

An hour and a half later, Kurt was lying in bed in his soft blue pajamas that he bought after shooting the 'Jump' commercial, feeling refreshed and happy, when his phone buzzed. Another message;

**Can't wait to see you  
Make sure you get your beauty sleep  
We wouldn't want puffy eyes to ruin your pretty face now would we?  
Love Jamie  
x**

Kurt sighed happily and curled up on his side, cradling his phone to his heart and fell asleep, his last thought of the day was about Jamie and the day. For the first time since his mom died, Kurt felt truly happy.

**__****Ok - sorry this one is a bit shorter than the previous chapter but I can promise that the next one will be longer and full of happy thoughts and stuff :)  
Reviews make me happy, so they make Kurt happy too. Constructive criticisms make us stronger 3**


	4. The Greatest Fan Of Your Life

_**Hi guys!  
So this is the next chapter - and as promised it is a lot longer - YAY for long chapters!  
Firstly I want to say a huge thank-you for all of your amazing reviews - they spur me on to make Kurt a happy chappy!  
Another quick thing - a giant thank-you to my beautiful friend Rosa (IllAdmitIt) who is not only an amazing writer but a great friend and inspired me to start writing this for you all :) Cheers love! I will have our tickets to LA booked a.s.a.p!  
I dont own Glee, the song used, Edwin McCain or any Glee characters, or RENT and it's soundtrack. just Jamie  
Enjoy**_

oOoOo

Jamie walked into his nearest grocery store, humming _Seasons of Love_ from his favorite musical, _RENT_. Yeah so what if it was total cliche? He was gay and liked musicals. Get over it!

He walked into the store, getting hit by glacial air conditioning. _Jeez, it's like 15 degrees outside! Do you really need the air con on? Are you trying to like freeze the world to death?_ Jamie thought, as he wondered to the fresh fruit isle and plucked a box a strawberries off of the shelf. Still humming to himself, he made his way to the checkout, stopping as a beautiful bouquet of roses caught his eye. He picked them up too, smiling as he paid for his stuff.

"Oh, a present for someone special?" said the girl at the checkout.

"Wha..? Oh yeah." Jamie said, coming out of his reverie concerning how to learn a song in just two hours

"Well, she's one lucky girl." said the girl, passing Jamie the bag of stuff, smiling sweetly

"More like the lucky guy" He muttered under his breath as he walked out, again silently cursing the air con, making a vow that one day when his band made it big, he would push for the banning of all air conditioning.

OoOoOo

Walking though his front door, Jamie headed straight for his kitchen. Pulling the strawberries out of the bag, he put them in the fridge, next to the sparkling white grape juice and the feta cheese salads he made earlier that day. Guessing by the way Kurt had scolded him about buying a large popcorn with extra butter because of the high saturated fat or sugar or whatever content and how eating that (to quote) _"Hideous tub of edible heart attacks covered with an early onset of Type Two Diabetes" _would not only prematurely kill him, but make him break out with a mass attack of acne, meant that Kurt was a health freak and would appreciate the effort.

Sitting on the couch, Jamie started to think about last night. About Kurt. Mercedes' brother was in his band, thats how he knew her. She came up to him on Wednesday, with one of the strangest propositions he had ever heard.

"Ok, so listen up white boy. My man Kurt is in major need of getting over someone. I need you to help him!"

"Whoa..back up! Why me? Who is Kurt?" Jamie said, his voice trembling somewhat. Somehow, Mercedes always managed to freak him out. She just had that _thing _about her that made her so damn scary.

"You'll see. Movies. Seven. Be there." And with that, Mercedes strutted off, looking 100% the diva that he loved, and feared.

So that's how he got around to meeting Kurt. Not knowing what to expect, he was totally surprised when Kurt turned out to be this incredibly well dressed, slightly short (but in a really adorable way) and somewhat sarcastic boy.

All Jamie remembered about the night was how much he loved talking to Kurt. How much he liked looking into his crystal blue eyes, that seemed to flash green when he got annoyed, like when he ranted about how stirrup pants were socially unacceptable.

It only seemed right that Jamie made sure that their second date was amazing. You know, like they do in the movies.

Checking the time, Jamie grabbed a cool bag from a cupboard in the kitchen and stuffed the food in it, before grabbing the flowers and his keys. He headed out to his car and started driving towards the park where he said he would meet Kurt. Butterflies filled his stomach and his palms felt all clammy as he drew nearer.

Damn he was so nervous. All he wanted to do was impress Kurt. Arriving at the park, he grabbed the bag, the flowers and his guitar from the back seat of his car and walked up the hill, where he saw Kurt waiting for him.

A smile crept across he face and his eyes met the smaller boy's.

oOoOoOo

**(Kurt's POV)**

_Where is he? He said twelve! It's THREE MINUTES PAST. He's not coming. NO - stop being paranoied. Remember worry lines enduce early wrinkles_

Kurt was having a mental panic attack. Yes, so he had got there ten minutes early. It's always better to be early than late right?

Doing what he always did when he got nervous, Kurt pulled his nail file out of his bag and set to work shaping his already perfect nails, looking up at regular intervals (of twenty seconds) to see if Jamie was actually going to turn up.

On the sixteenth time of looking up, Kurt saw Jamie walking towards him, cool bag and guitar in tow. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt grinned

_See, I told you it would all be ok! YOu know, you should trust me more..After all, it is me who provides you fabulous fashion sense!_ Kurt's inner voice told him.

"You're late!" Kurt said, grinning to show that he wasn't really that annoyed. Well, he was, but Jamie didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry, just got caught up thinking then the traffic sucked. My bad!" Jamie said, smiling back at Kurt, making Kurt's heart do Olympic Gold worthy somersalts, "Did you remember the blanket?" Continued Jamie.

"Of course." said Kurt, pointing to the sky blue blanket that was stretched across the grass.

"Awesome. Ok, so I am kinda guessing that after you ripped me apart for having popcorn, that you aren't really the kind of hamburger and fries kinda guy, so I made these," said Jamie, pulling out the salads with a flourish, "and these for after." pulling out the strawberries.

Kurt felt really touched that someone had gone to the effort of making him a special salad. No-one, other than his mom, had gone to that much effort for him before.

"Thank-you. Really, I appreciate it" Kurt murmered.

As they were eating, they talked about all kinds of things. Music, school - turned out that Jamie dropped out of school when his mom got multiple sclerosis to help look after her - home life and so much more.

oOoOo

"So, I..erm...just wanted to play something for you...you know...to say thanks and all that for a wonderful day and for..y'know..last night. I really do like you Kurt, I hope this says it." Jamie said, after they had finished the last of the strawberries, picking up his guitar.

Kurt felt a wave of deep joy crash though him, filling him up, no doubt turning his cheeks a horrid shade of red, that would no doubt clash with his outfit as Jamie began to strum the introduction of the song;

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_ Stop me and steal my breath_  
_ And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
_ Never revealing their depth_

_ And tell me that we belong together_  
_ Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_ I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Kurt felt his heart melting as the lyrics sunk in, realizing what Jamie was saying, knowing that he already felt the same. Talk about love at first sight

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_ I'll be love suicide _  
_ And I'll be better when I'm older_  
_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_ And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_ As we lie awake in my bed_  
_ And you're my survival, you're my living proof_  
_ My love is alive, and not dead_

_ And tell me that we belong together_  
_ Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_ I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_ And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_ I`ll be love suicide_  
_ And I'll be better when I'm older_  
_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Jamie looked up at Kurt, who now had tears in his eyes, and smiled his million dollar rock star smile

_ And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,_  
_ I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said._

_ And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_ I'll be love suicide_  
_ And I'll be better when I'm older_  
_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

"Thank-you." whispered Kurt, as silent tears crawled down his cheeks

"I meant it. I really do like you Kurt. And I would love, if you'll let me, to be there for you, as your boyfriend." Jaime said, putting down his guitar and moving to sit in front of Kurt, taking his hands.

By now Kurt was beyond words, so simply nodded, again feeling the crashing wave of pure happiness and joy fill him, touching his soul

He knew now that his life would start getting better

oOoOo

_**Ok - so that's it for the 4th Chapter  
What did you guys think?  
The song is called I'll Be by Edwin McCain - it really is a beautiful song  
Reviews make me happy. Suggestions make me stronger  
3**_


	5. After the Date

**_Hey! I'm back!  
Sorry it's taken so long to update - real life got in the way - i started sixth form and has a lot of family stuff going on...yada yada yada!  
On with Kurt and Jamie's tale..._**

Oh yeah - I don't own Glee, Kurt or anything mentioned, outside of the character, Jamie :)  
Enjoy

oOoOo

Kurt walked through his front door, sighing in total bliss as he pressed his back against the now closed door, images of the day just past flashing though his mind. Closing his eyes, Kurt grinned and walked, slightly dazed through his living room, not noticing his dad sitting on the couch, shooting him a strange look.

"You okay son? Ya look kinda...out of it. God, you're not high are you. Kurt! Talk to me!" Burt said, jumping off the couch, not giving his son a chance to answer as he grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard.

"Huh? Dad! What on _earth_ do you think you're doing? You're going to crease my jacket! This is from Armani's new Fall collection!" Kurt said, feeling a hint of annoyance seeping through his happy vibes. "I'm fine! What's going on?"

"You just seemed...odd...sorry kid." Burt said, trying to straighten Kurt's jacket, "so, what's got you on cloud nine?" He asked, moving back to the couch.

"Well. I've just had the most amazing day. That's all. And Marc Jacobs is releasing a new Winter line! Anyway, I'm an hour behind on my moisturizing schedule and if I want to keep my glowing complexion, I must get on. Night dad!" Kurt said, skipping away from his dad into his basement sanctuary, before flopping on his bed, replaying the day in his head...

_Kurt looked up into Jamie's steel grey eyes, such a cold colour, but so deep and reflecting all of Jamie's emotions. As Jamie's question sunk in, Kurt's mind was spinning with a million different images, all of which featured him and Jamie. _

_He nodded, tears filling his eyes. A boyfriend. Kurt Christopher Hummel with a boyfriend. WOW!_

_Jamie grinned down at Kurt and dropped his guitar before lunging at Kurt, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms, where Kurt immediately relaxed, feeling...right. Like he belonged right there in Jamie's arms._

"_So, Jamie. My boyfriend." Kurt grinned saying that. "Hahaha...that sounds good. Hey, look over there, it's my __**boyfriend**__!" Kurt laughed, feeling so content and happy with everything in the world in that moment._

_Jamie laughed along with Kurt, holding him tighter into his waist._

"_Yes. I'm Jamie. Kurt Hummel's very __**very **__lucky boyfriend" Jamie said, pressing his lips into Kurt's soft brown hair._

Kurt smiled, remembering the moment when he felt happier than he had in a long time, before thinking over the rest of the day, which involved singing sappy love songs, talking about Jamie's band among other things. It had truly been a perfect day, with the most wonderful ending...

_Kurt looked up at his house. Jamie had followed him home to make sure he got home safe. When Kurt got out of his car, he heard Jamie's car door slam and footsteps approach him from behind. Turning slowly, Kurt looked up into Jamie's eyes, loosing himself in the pure emotion there, feeling his lips pull up into a real smile._

_"Hey Kurt, d'you mind if I try something.." Jamie said, shuffling his feet, looking really insecure for a moment._

_"Sure...anything Jamie" Kurt said, Amazonian sized butterflies filling his stomach in anticipation_

_Looking straight into Kurt's eyes, Jamie lowered his head, hesitating just a few millimeters away from Kurt's lips, giving Kurt the chance to pull away if he wanted to. Kurt just smiled, fireworks exploding in his head as he felt soft lips press to his gently. His eyes fluttered closed and the troubles of the world flew away for a few moments._

_When they broke apart, Kurt smiled sweetly at Jamie, who grinned back, muttering to the smaller boy, "Goodnight my sweet Kurt. I'll see you soon. Very soon", kissing him again._

_Kurt grinned at Jamie, murmering back, "Goodnight", squeezing Jamie's hand before walking into his house._

oOoOo

Kurt pressed a trembling hand to his lips, still tingling from Jamie's sweet kisses and sat up on his queen sized bed, pulling out his iPhone to text Mercedes.

**Mercedes. My house. Now. Bring ice-cream**

Clicking send, Kurt stood up and walked over to his vanity dest, falling into the chair and looking at his reflection in the mirror , grinning at himself before springing up and dancing around his room to his stereo, playing Bad Romance at full volume, not caring about what his dad thought. He just felt so happy and light. Prancing around his room, he didn't notice someone appear at the top of his stairs until he was spinning in a circle shouting,

"I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE. I WANT YOUR LOVE AND ALL YOUR LOVERS REVENGE YOU AND ROMACE"

"White boy - you crazy!" Mercedes laughed from the top of Kurt's basement, clutching a tub of Raspberry Ripple Ice-cream laughing at the smaller boy

Kurt jumped about a foot in the air turning around, before quickly regaining his composure and looking up at his fellow diva before running over to his sound system and switching it off, straightening his sweater and brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well hello Mercedes Jones. Thankyou for coming" Kurt said, trying to put in place his impeccable facade, but feeling his lips pull up in the grin that had been on his face all day.

"Yeah yeah, hey Kurt. What's got you so happy?" Mercedes said, feeling quite confused with the form of Happy Kurt. Dont misunderstand, she loved seeing her boy smile for once, she was now used to the whole Ice Queen act he put on.

"Well, my wonderful amazing girl. I am just happy with the world. It is an amazing and beautiful place isn't it? With all the pretty flowers and the sun shining..." Kurt trailed off, feeling light headed with happiness as he pulled Mercedes onto his bed, telling her about the day that passed

oOoOo

**_Ok - so what d'you think? YAY happy Kurt  
Just a quick note to say this is pretty much outside of the story lines of Glee...the whole Finn Theatricality mess and Burt/Carol and everything in 2.06 - Never Been Kissed haven't happened. Sorry about that...might include minor overlaps though...  
Please please review - I'll give you cookies..?  
^_^_**


End file.
